1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus that may sense an image touched by an object or a target image, and may display an information image corresponding to the sensed touch image or the sensed target image as an input signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to developments in display technology, an interest has increased in technology to identify a position of an object that may touch a display. A conventional display apparatus may provide an interaction with a user in response to a touch object or a proximity object by applying a sensing apparatus to an in-cell of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or an on-cell of the LCD panel.
Particularly, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel may have high optical efficiency, an optimal viewing angle, and a reaction speed better than an LCD display panel. Generally, a photo sensor corresponding to a device that may react to a visible light or an infrared light, for example, crystallized silicon, or amorphous silicon, may be used to form a photoconductive layer. Here, when a visible light is used as a light source for sensing a touch object or a proximity object, an OLED illumination unit, that may be used as a display or for illumination, may be difficult to use as the light source for sensing the object since a light of the OLED illumination unit may need to be constantly maintained. Thus, an invisible light may need to be used as the light for sensing the touch object or the proximity object.
Also, the crystallized silicon and the amorphous silicon may not usually be used to integrate a photoconductive device on the OLED panel, during an OLED manufacturing process, and accordingly there would be difficulty in forming the photoconductive layer during the OLED manufacturing process. In addition, materials to be used to form the photoconductive layer may be responsive to the visible light, and accordingly the photoconductive layer and an invisible light pass filter may be difficult to be minutely integrated in a narrow area of the OLED panel in order to sense the invisible light.
Accordingly, a display technology that may result in less change of a configuration of an OLED illumination apparatus or a configuration of a display panel, and that may sense a touch object or a proximity object for interaction while maintaining intrinsic quality of the apparatus, such as an illumination, or image quality is desired.